


Spinning

by greenavondale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenavondale/pseuds/greenavondale
Summary: After being rejected by the boy next door Betty Cooper is humiliated when playing spin the bottle at a party. Luckily a raven haired boy whisks her into the closet and takes her breath away.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, bughead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Spinning

Betty Cooper was sat on Cheryl Blossoms couch, her pink dress clashing with the array of red cushions causing the redhead to scowl.   
“Hmmm who should we spin the bottle for this time?” She questioned directly to Betty who had panic in her eyes.  
“What about the resident girl-next-door Betty Cooper huh?” She snarled as everyone in the circle turned to face the blonde including the boy-next-door Archie Andrews who rejected her a month ago. 

The hostess shrugged and spun the beer bottle on the table as everyone in the room watched the bottle spin round till it stopped. Betty turned to look at who the bottle was facing and looked up to no other but Jughead Jones. Cheryl smirked, “Donnie Darko! Betty, how do you feel about that?”   
Betty locked eyes with the raven haired boy across the room biting her lip, “umm I-“  
“Betty’s obviously not going to go in with him.” Archie muttered.  
“Maybe I will.” Betty said walking to Jughead and taking his hand in hers.   
Archie scoffed, “Just because I rejected you doesn’t mean you have to get that desperate Betty..”  
The blonde rolled her eyes as her best friend spoke up, “Just because she decided she was better than your lame-ass Archiekins.”

Cheryl snorted as Veronica continued, “Jealously is an ugly disease and you’ve clearly already got it.” She then continued to sit down with a smug smile as Betty looked at Jughead who looked slightly uncomfortable although his hand was still in hers. She smiled then walked into the hallway where the closet was and pulled him into it.  
“Sorry about that..” She muttered looking at the floor.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just glad you pulled me into this closet when you did.”  
She smiled still looking at the floor and he gently lifted her head up with his finger making her eyes meet his.  
“We don’t have to do anything Betts, not if you don’t want to..”  
“Who said I didn’t want to?”

Jughead raised his eyebrow at her as she blushed crimson, he then continued to brush a piece of hair behind her ear and hummed softly before leaning down to capture her lips in his. It took a few seconds for Betty to correspond and when she did their lips were in a smooth sync as they cupped each others faces and continued to make out. Things started to become heated as Jughead made his way down Betty’s neck leaving hickeys here and there as she moaned into his hair. He then loosened her dress gasping at the sight of her lacy white bralette and matching panties. He looked Betty in the eyes asking for approval as he nodded, undoing the garments the covered her breasts as they sprung free. Jughead continued to lick and suck whilst palming the other as Betty pulled his hair out of pleasure.

A few minutes later a knock came followed by an irritated Cheryl, who yelled, “SEVEN MINUTES ARE UP!” The pair reluctantly pulled away from each other and Jughead fastened Betty’s bra in place, stroking the fabric gently. He then helped her into her dress and zipped up before helping her out of the closet. When they were out in the hallway Betty was pink from there fumble in the dark, her hair slightly dishevelled which caused him to smirk. 

They then re entered the living room where they both heard the sound of Archie’s voice. When he saw them enter he started up agin, saying,”There they are! Jughead the low life and Betty the needy. Let’a face it if you did anything in that closet Betty was only imagining it was me or wanted to get back at me for rejecting her..” 

Jughead turned to Betty who was looking at Archie with a pissed expression. Jughead then began to say, “Oh Archibald, you’ve seriously misread this scenario probably cause you’ve got nothing up there.” He said indicating to Archies head, “Oh and.” Jughead swiftly turned to face the blonde and pulled her in for a passionate kiss whilst sticking his middle finger up at the redhead causing the entire room to whoop and whistle until the pair stopped kissing. They they continued to grab each others hands and make a huge exit and whilst doing so Betty yelled, “By the way Archie, everyone knows red isn’t your natural hair colour..” A huge uproar of yelling followed the comment causing the couple to run to the end of the drive. 

They caught their breaths and stared into each others eyes until they both turned to an out of breath Veronica.  
“Guys, that was AWESOME. But was the running really necessary? I’m wearing my Valentinos.” She said pulling a face whilst pointing to her shoes.  
“Sorry V.” Betty giggled.  
Next thing they knew Veronicas personal driver was waiting at the curb, “B, we need to go Smithers is waiting, your mum knows your coming round mine right?”  
“Yep, come on Veronica.”   
The brunette huddled over the car and plonked herself in it signalling for Betty to follow her.  
Betty looked at her feet and said, “Well I’ve got go, but thank you. For everything. See you tomorrow?” She then leant over to kiss his lips softly before walking over to the car and waving at him.  
Jughead was infatuated with Betty Cooper.

It was the next day at school and everything was mostly normal until break time- where Jughead would usually hide somewhere in corner and type his novel. Well, not today. Instead he saw a flash of blonde and he was pulled into the janitors cupboard. It was dark for a moment before the light flicked on revealing who had pulled him into this dark cupboard .

“Betty?”  
He was met with a pair of emerald sparkly eyes that he immediately recognised as who’s name he’d just whispered.  
“Sorry, about this..” She said indicating where they were.  
“I just wanted to speak with you, in private, alone.”  
“Well this is the only place you can find that, whats-up Betts?”  
“Well, I wanted to say thank you again for last night.”  
“You don’t have to say thank you Betts.”  
“I know but I want to..”

There was a short pause and during that time Jughead examined Betty’s appearance. She had her blonde locks up in her usual ponytail. She wore a white, ribbed- low cut tank top with a brown suede pencil skirt and ankle boots.

Betty continued to speak, “Also, what we did-“  
Jughead was ready to get seriously rejected and it broke his heart a little as he held his breath to hide his expression.  
“Meant something to me, and it’s fine if I didn’t mean anything to you. It’s just I wanted you to know that I like you and your hot and-“  
When Betty started to ramble Jughead’s face broke into a huge smile and after she confessed she liked him he leant in and kissed her deeply, she soon cooperated and after a while they stopped to catch their breaths.  
“I like you too Betts, and incase you’re wondering I think you’re hot too..” Betty giggled and they kissed once again-more passionately this time. Things escalated and before Jughead knew it Betty was her knees and staring up at him. He gulped and said to her, “You don’t have to Betty.”  
She fluttered her eyelashes, “But I want to Juggie..” She slowly snaked her arms up Jughead’s legs and loosened his belt before undoing his jeans and slipping them down his legs to his ankles.She bit her lip as she ran her fingers along the waistband of his boxers whilst he shivered by her touch. Betty then hooked his waistband and pulled his boxers done, his cock springing free. Betty slowly licked her lips before taking him in her mouth. As soon as they both made contact Jughead moaned, “Jesus Betty..”   
The blonde continued to suck and twirl it around in her mouth, Jughead’s moans become louder and louder.”I’m gonna cum Betts..”  
He released into Betty’s mouth and she swallowed it before unhooking her lips around his cock. She then stood up, her cheeks tinged pink, “I hope that was okay..”  
“Okay? Christ Betty that was more than okay.”  
“Really?” She asked her eyes lighting up. He chuckled and pulled up his jeans and boxers. Jughead then hummed between his teeth and kissed her gently, “Now it’s my turn to make you feel good..” Betty tutted before opening the door,”It’s almost end of break, sorry Juggie. I’ll see you later okay?”  
“Definitely,” he smiled walking out of the cupboard behind her, she then started to walk off before Jughead stopped her,”Betty, wait!”

She turned around and he caught up with her pulling her into another deep kiss,”See you later.” He winked before walking off leaving Betty left starstruck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
